It is common for electronic devices to allow the user to process and control different types of data, such as image data. For example, electronic device may be used to generate, store, display, and/or edit image data.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.